The day that would change the castle forever
by akl110998233
Summary: The girls have had enough of the male defenders arguments so Knightriss has a plan for them. Send them to bonding for life, a place where work mates bond forever. The only trouble is neither one of the male defenders have any desire to bond with one another but what will happen when they learn that they will only get fed if they complete the challenges?
1. The news

**A/N: Hey guys another story. This idea popped into my head and I want to publish it before it goes.**

"What!" All 6 male defenders shouted at once.

"You heard me perfectly clear." Knightriss said.

"Bonding." Thorne said.

"With." Gildar exclaimed.

"Them." Skabb shouted.

"You're." Tinkor said.

"Kidding." Kook exclaimed.

"Me." Vane finished off.

"We are fed up of all the arguments around this castle and it's time they've stopped." Knightriss explained.

"Whose we?" Gildar asked.

"Medeva, Crocness, Shaiden, Ballista, Faetal and Me." Knightriss explained.

"Of course." Thorne said.

"Tomorrow you will be taken to an isolated area where you'll have to work together." Knightriss said.

"Dude, you're kidding me, we don't need bonding, we're fine." Vane said trying to persuade Knightriss.

"Yeah, I mean all of the arguments are us bonding together." Kook said trying to persuade her as well.

"How come we girls don't do it?" Knightriss asked.

"It's a male thing." Tinkor replied.

"Of course it is, this is happening whether you like it or not." Knightriss said leaving the room.

"I need to smash something." Skabb said leaving.

The next morning, the boys were all planning to stay in bed until 10am so they would have to spend less time with each other. It was 8am and even though they were all awake, they pretended to be asleep so Knightriss wouldn't wake them. What they didn't know was the fact that girls guessed the boys would do something like this so they came up with their own plan.

"Ready Shaiden." Faetal whispered.

"Ready." Shaiden replied back, she picked up a mini gong and whack it as hard as she could.

"Wake up." All of the girls shouted.

All of the boys opened their bedroom doors to see what all of the noise was about.

"Wake up, it's bonding time." Ballista taunted.

"You know what I mean." Medeva said.

The boys groaned and slumped down stairs to get there breakfast or breakfasts. Skabb bite into his toast violently as he was very angry about the bonding, he didn't think they needed it. Okay so Thorne and Gildar and Vane were currently fighting in the background but still they don't need bonding. Oh and now Kook's joined in. Are him and Tinkor the only sane males in the castle? Kook was trying to eat his bird see but wanted the milk which Gildar was hogging as he needed it for his cereal bit Thorne kept taking it before Gildar would get a chance to pour it and Vane just wanted to get to the fridge to get his 2nd breakfast. He could kind of see why Knightriss booked this bonding day for them.

"You have 20 minutes to get ready or else." Crocness warned.

"Oh come on I haven't even eaten my 2nd breakfast yet." Vane complained.

"Listen Dwane." Gildar said.

"It's Vane." Vane, Skabb and Tinkor said together.

"You need to watch your gut if you wanna be like me and let's face it who wouldn't." Gildar said flipping his hair.

"Me." Thorne replied.

20 minutes later the boys were outside the castle doors dreading of what would happen to them, Knightriss had locked the doors and told them that there transport would arrive soon. Gildar was looking at his mirror, Kook was messing around, and Thorne was leaning back against the castle wall wishing he was somewhere else, Tinkor was messing round with one of his inventions and Skabb was bashing his club on the ground in anger that they were actually going to do this. 10 minutes later a brightly coloured van appeared and out popped a very happy man.

"Hello, you must be the defenders, hello." The man said shaking all of their hands, "I'm Stewart and welcome to bonding for life where our aim is to get workmates bonding for life."

"Kill me now." Thorne muttered, "Just kill me."

"Shall we get on?" Stewart said opening the van doors.

"Is that a choice or a command?" Tinkor muttered to himself.

Once the defenders were seated in the Van they set off for their bonding day out, Kook looked out of the window, he had no idea where he was going, and all he saw was trees and fields. Kook soon realised that they had never been this far out of town before, he looked at his phone, and the signal bars were slowly going down one by one. Kook wanted to be there soon, he hated cramped places like cars or vans, clearly he was an outdoors bird although bonding didn't count as an outdoors thing to do as it required actually doing something and making an effort, something Kook doesn't do even when defending he just uses his tongue. Somehow Kook knew his tongue wasn't going to get him out of this. Soon Stewart announced they had arrived and the male defenders quickly got out of the van and looked around them, they were in a car park in the middle of nowhere (literally).

"Right, we have a few rules here." Stewart announced, "First, we have to take all of you processions off you."

All of the defenders glared at him as he took their phones, secret mini splatzooka's, mirrors, food and inventions off them.

"Finally, we want you to have a great time." He said.

"Even if that does mean killing them?" Skabb asked.

Stewart burst out laughing as he thought it was a joke.

"No seriously dude, he means it." Vane told him.

Stewart stopped laughing.

"Right, this way." He said

He took the defenders and stood them next to a shallow lake and some pieces of wood.

"Right your first task is to get across the river without getting wet; if you succeed you will get a sandwich each for lunch." Stewart explained.

"Wait, we have to bond for food?" Vane asked, "Where are we? I'm a defender get me out of here?"

"Very funny, you have 1 hour." Stewart said leaving them.

"Listen guys I have a plan." Thorne announced, "There is no way we are going to work as a team, so we do what defenders always do. Cheat."


	2. Getting a raft

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated this story in a long time; you might want to read the previous chapter in case you can't be bothered here is a very short recap. The boy defenders have gone to a bonding camp and there first task is to make a raft but being the defenders they can't be bothered to make a raft and bond so they have concluded that they will have to cheat. **

"Great idea Thorne." Skabb said, "But how are we going to cheat?"

"I didn't realise you had a ready-made raft on you." Gildar said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Thorne said, "No we steal a ready-made raft and claim it as our own."

"Dude that is a great idea." Vane said happily.

"Quick question." Kook asked, "Where do we find a ready-made raft?"

"By my calculations." Tinkor said, "I reckon there must be one along this river somewhere."

The boys walked along the river keeping an eye out for any rafts. Vane was getting hungry while Gildar was getting worried about his mirror.

"What if they smash it?" He asked, "I could never see my reflection again."

"That would be the day." Thorne muttered under his breath.

"You could sue." Kook told him.

"Yeah, then this place would get shut down and we'll never have to bond again." Gildar said.

"Great, now where's your mirror?" Thorne said.

"Guys." Skabb shouted, "Let's just focus on finding the raft first."

"I totally agree." Vane said, "There is no food in finding his mirror."

The boys split into pairs and went off looking for a raft. Gildar and Kook went left and up while Skabb and Vane went left and down while Tinkor and Thorne just continued on the path they were on.

"So Tink what is the probability that we will find a raft?" Thorne asked.

"50%." Tinkor replied looking round, "And going down."

"We can steal one can't we?" Thorne asked.

"Technically it wouldn't be stealing as the materials belong to the camp so everyone is borrowing them. It would only be stealing if the materials left this camp and entered the castle." Tinkor explained.

"Yes then." Thorne said.

Meanwhile left and up:

"I'm bored!" Kook complained.

"So am I." Gildar said, "But the sooner we find this raft the sooner we can leave."

"But bonding is so boring!" Kook said, "Why are we here?"

"Because we have all been arguing with each other." Gildar explained, "And the girls got fed up so they thought if we sent them here we will be friendly and link arms while walking on rainbows."

"How are we going to walk on a rainbow?" Kook asked not getting the sarcasm.

Meanwhile left and down:

"I'm soo hungry." Vane complained.

"Just cope the sooner we find this raft the sooner you can get something to eat." Skabb complained.

"I can't go on." Vane said falling to the ground.

Skabb went over there and pulled Vane up, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU'RE A DEFENDER!"

"Okay just chill dude." Vane said, "Although all of this cardio is bad."

"Do you want to go and build a raft yourself?" Skabb asked.

"Nope, let's carry on." Vane said.

30 minutes later:

The 6 defenders re-joined without a raft.

"So what do we do?" Skabb asked.

"I don't know." Gildar said frustrated and angry.

"Guys shut up, weak boys at 2 o clock." Thorne muttered.

The 5 defenders turned around to find a group or boys with a ready-made raft, they were about to put it in the river when…

"Oi, stop." Thorne shouted.

The boys put the raft down and turned round to see the defenders heading towards them.

"Yy-yes." One of them said clearly scared.

"Give us your raft." Gildar ordered.

"But the rules state that each group must make their own raft." Another stated.

"Then get building." Skabb shouted at them.

The boys ran off to make another raft. The defenders gave each other high 5's then carried the raft to the lake and placed it in the river. Vane knotted it so it wouldn't drift. Gildar and Kook went off to find Stewart.

"Well." He said inspecting the raft, "It looks great, here are some sandwiches."

He handed each defender a sandwich.

"So what do we do now?" Kook asked.

"Well you have 2 hours until your next task." Stewart told them, "You could relax but keep the raft you'll need it later. Also make sure you don't head left as they goes into a massive lake, almost like the sea"

The defenders nodded and climbed aboard the raft. Gildar layed down and so did Kook.

"You know guys." Gildar said, "We might as well sleep. It will stop us bonding."

The other 4 agreed and lied down to sleep. About 30 minutes later they were all asleep. Silently one of the 'weak' boys came up to them.

"This should teach them a lesson." He said.

~Ooooo~

1 and half hours later:

Kook woke up and smiled, the sun was shining brighter than before and it was peaceful due to the fact that the other defenders were asleep. He stood up.

"Well time for a walk." He said and stepped off the raft.

Except he didn't, he stepped off the raft and into the lake!

"Gildar, wake up!" He shouted, "I'm drowning!"

Gildar stirred then woke up; he slowly crawled to the edge of the raft.

"What are you doing in the lake?" Gildar asked putting his arm down so Kook could grab it.

"I guess I got off the wrong side." Kook said getting back on the raft.

Kook was about to get off the other side when he realised something.

"Err, Gildar, we have a problem." Kook said.

"What?" The Viking asked getting trying to get back to sleep.

"Well, I can't see any land." Kook replied.

Gildar opened his eyes and stood up again, and looked around. Kook was right they had somehow drifted into the lake.

"So what do we do?" Kook asked.

"Panic." Gildar replied.

Both of the defenders yelled, which woke up the other defenders.

"Will you guys shut up!" Thorne said going to throw a pillow at them then remembered where he was.

"Sorry but we have a problem." Gildar yelled, "We're in the middle of the lake!"

The four defenders eyes shot open and they stood up, looked around and realised that it was the truth. Now all six defenders were yelling.

"Dudes we have no food!" Vane exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

"That's not the problem." Thorne said, "The problem is we have no way of getting back to land."

"Well maybe if we use our arms like paddles we can get somewhere." Tinkor said.

So the six defenders used their arms like paddles and tried to move the raft, it was working, sort of.

"Defenders!" Tinkor shouted, "We need to be in time or we will be going round in circles forever."

Everyone decided that Thorne would keep the timings as he was in front.

"1, 2, 1, 2." He repeated again and again.

Slowly the raft was moving.

"Guys, just out of interest." Skabb said, "Doesn't a raft have to be equally balanced?"

The defenders realised that Thorne, Tinkor and Kook were at the front and Gildar, Skabb and Vane were at the back. Suddenly as nobody was doing anything the raft tipped backwards making all 6 defenders fall into the lake.

"It's like being catapulted into the moat." Vane said.

"Okay, so now we are stranded and wet." Thorne concluded, "And we don't have anything useful on us because Stewart took them away. Brilliant."


End file.
